Warbler Bonding  with girls?
by SaraMH
Summary: Kurt and the ND girls are in the process of having an epic gossip night when a Warbler Bonding Night is called... what will ensue when Kurt sneaks off to be with his ladies and gets caught?


**A/N: This is an idea I've been toying with for a while and decided to act on. Let me know if I should continue and reviews are always great! Pleaseeeeeeeee review!**

* * *

><p>Kurt peered around the corridor and didn't see anyone coming down the stairs or walking down the hallway. He turned around again and motioned to the girls behind him that the coast was clear. They all lightly climbed the stairs with speed, heading towards Kurt's room. Because Kurt transferred in the middle of a semester, he had a double room all to himself at the very end of the hallway, across from Blaine's room. It was a Friday night and the girls had wanted Kurt to come home that weekend, but the warblers were told that they had to stay on campus over the weekend to practice for their upcoming showcase in the form of a winter concert. Instead of having their usual sleepover at Rachel's house, they were going to have it in Kurt's dorm room. All of a sudden, Kurt's phone went off: "<strong>You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream; The way you turn me on, I can't <strong>**sleep.**" The sound echoed loudly up and down the staircase and through the hallway. Kurt quickly tried to pull out his phone and silence it. It was an alert telling him he had a new text message from Wes: _Warbler bonding in the senior commons tonight. Mandatory_. Kurt swore internally. All the boys would be coming down the stairs very soon to get from their rooms to the commons. The only thing to do was go back down and hide somewhere. He motioned to the girls and they quickly ran down the stairs and towards the commons. When he pushed open the doors he motioned the girls over to the walk in closet where they kept some spare furniture. "Here. Let's go. In here. It won't take long and then we can go up to my room and hang out." He ushered them all in. Brittany tried to pull him in with them, whimpering.

"Kurt, I don't like the dark. It's scary. Monsters will try to eat me." She looked terrified.

"Sweetheart, you'll be fine in here. The girls are in here with you. Here, use the light from your phone." He comforted her and made to step out of the closet when Santana snorted.

"Hummel, I thought you were already out of the closet. What happened?" The girls all snickered until they heard footsteps approaching them. Kurt blanched.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Satan. Now shush, all of you, I don't want to get in trouble. Close the doors." Kurt helped them shut the doors and threw himself down on the nearest couch, pretending he was busy with his phone just in time for Blaine to open the double doors on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Kurt! How'd you get here so fast?" Blaine smiled warmly and went to take a seat next to Kurt on the couch. "I was going to see if you wanted to walk with me, but you weren't in your room."

"Oh, sorry, I was already down here, grabbing some things from my locker. I got the text when I was at the bottom of the stairs so I figured I might as well head straight here." Kurt's phone went off again – a text from Santana – and he blushed, realizing Blaine hadn't known what his ringtone was until now: _wanky._ _;D get it, Hummel_. Blaine read his text over his shoulder and made a face.

"What does she mean by that...? Is there a guy? Why haven't I heard about this mystery person?" Blaine shoved Kurt lightly, hitting him on the shoulder. Kurt flushed.

"No, there is _not_ a guy," Kurt quickly remarked before adding mentally _except for you. _Blaine grinned. Just then the doors opened again and more Warblers flooded in, instantly raising the level of sound in the room so the girls couldn't hear the two boys as well anymore. They caught snippets of a conversation:

"But you would tell me if there was, right?" Kurt nodded. "Is there anyone you have your eye on? What's your type?"

Before Kurt could respond, Wes, David and Thad took their seats at the table and Wes called the attention of all the boys with his gavel. Kurt rolled his eyes. It was well known throughout the Warblers that Wes had an addiction to his gavel that was very unhealthy. Blaine had told Kurt once that there was a time when someone hid his gavel as an April Fools joke and he went crazy. Kurt had made a mental note to ask Blaine for the full story later on, but he hadn't had a chance yet.

"Warblers. We have gathered here tonight to have a warblers' bonding session. Those of you who are new this year have yet to experience the chaos that we cause during such a night when we all sleep here together. In a few minutes, we will give you all exactly ten minutes to run to your rooms and grab all your belongings required to enjoy yourselves tonight in this room. No one is excused from our sleepover." Wes explained in a loud, commanding voice.

"To give our newbies a few more details, there are absolutely _no cell phones_," A loud groan echoed through the room at this rule, "and everything that happens in this room tonight stays in this room. We mean that. Tonight, we want everyone to be able to be themselves in order to become closer as friends, performers and teammates. No videotaping either." This was what Thad had to share, ever the stickler for his rules.

"Also, boys, we want you to have fun! Now, who's ready for some partying?" This was David's speech. Short and sweet, it took Kurt by surprise having always assumed that David was always the calm, reserved boy he was during class and rehearsal. He knew David could get a little rowdy at times, but this seemed a little extreme. _Oh well, _Kurt thought, _at least I know it's going to be fun. _The only problem was, what was he supposed to do with the girls. He had only been at Dalton for 2 weeks, but already he was missing them a lot and this was supposed to be his reprieve. He obviously couldn't bring them to the Warbler sleepover, but he couldn't skip it either. _Maybe if I just pretend I'm sick... _Kurt's phone rang again, the opening lines of Teenage Dream blasting through the room at the loudest possible volume. All the heads in the room turned to look at Kurt. Thad glared at him.

"That would be what I was referring to with the no phone rule, boys. Go get your things and meet here after." There was a sudden explosion of sound as most of the boys got up and began talking enthusiastically about the sleepover. Kurt discreetly looked at his phone and saw a message from rachel – _now what about our girl's night, K? _Kurt shook his head – she should know better than to text him during such a serious meeting. He switched his phone to vibrate and replied quickly: _I don't know yet... give me a few minutes. _He looked up and saw Blaine standing a few feet away, waiting for him before heading up to get his things.

"Aren't you excited, Kurt? This is gonna be so much fun!" Blaine bounced up and down, like an overexcited puppy. "These sleepovers are always the best! We play tons of party games and eat good food." Kurt nodded, grinning back. _Maybe I should tell Blaine, he might have an idea._

"Blaine, wait." He reached out and grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him into the bathroom they were passing. "Just a second, I forgot something in the choir room. Will you come get it with me?" Blaine nodded and the boys walked back down the hallway, chatting about their favorite party games and karaoke songs. On their way he sent out a group message to the girls: _Coming back. Blaine's with me – I'm gonna tell him you guys are here. _When they went back through the double doors, Kurt was relieved to see that the three council members had gone back to their rooms as well to retrieve their things. He led Blaine over to the closet and braced himself. Turning to Blaine he began to explain what was going on. "So, Blaine. As much as I love Dalton, and as welcoming as you all have been to me, you just don't provide the estrogen I'm used to... so to rectify the situation, I invited some. Unfortunately, now I don't know what to do because our plans to have a sleepover in my room are now impossible to pull off. Anyway, Blaine I would like you to meet the girls of New Directions." Pulling open the doors with a flourish, Santana, Brittany, Lauren, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Quinn exited the closet and lined up next to Kurt with Mercedes next to him because she and Blaine already knew each other from their dinners at Breadstix. Kurt introduced the girls going down the line in order and pointing to each girl as he said her name. "Blaine, you know Mercedes, and I am pleased to introduce Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Tina and Lauren." Blaine, stunned with the surprise, only managed to smile at them and give the ladies a little wave.

"Kurt, how did you get them in here in the first place? The Dalton record for sneaking in girls is like, two by a senior who had the experience of knowing which teachers are where when after being here for three and a half years. You just snuck in seven after having been here for only two weeks!" Blaine just gaped, completely baffled. "Wes and David would be so jealous – they've been talking about how they wished they could successfully sneak in girls but they are both too afraid to try in the first place. You mentioned you guys were planning a sleepover in your room... now what are you going to do? You could try asking Wes and David if they can join ours, or you could pretend to be sick and just go hang out with them in your room..."

Kurt smirked. "I think I'm going to use the sick card. I hate to miss this, but my girls are already here so I guess I will just have to join you guys next time. You, by the way, are welcome to play any card you like and join us, if you wish. Do whatever you prefer."

"I don't know yet... Get them into the spare closet down the hall so they aren't trapped in here when you leave. I'm going to pack my bag because either way, I need some stuff to sleep in and essential materials and whatnot... I'll see you in a few minutes." Blaine grinned and gave the girls a wave before heading upstairs to grab a bag. Kurt turned and the girls all just smirked at him.

"What? What's so amusing?" Kurt was baffled.

"'No there is definitely _not _a guy!' Okay, Kurt. Maybe you can pull the wool over Frodo's oblivious eyes, but not us. You like him." Tina, usually quiet, surprised them all with this comment, even using one of Santana's nicknames she had coined for the boy after seeing his picture in Kurt's locker.

"Are you two both dolphins together, Kurtie?" Brittany asked in a childlike manner looking intently at Kurt. Kurt flushed at both of these comments and ducked his head.

"No, sweetheart, we're not." Kurt answered, completely ignoring Tina's assertion that he liked Blaine. "Come on, ladies, we need to get you out of here before the guys come back and find you." He led the girls to the closet Blaine had suggested and ushered them in, shutting the doors just as Wes and David rounded the bottom of the stairs. He headed over to them. "Wes, David, I don't feel good. I don't feel up to playing games and stuff with you guys. I know you guys said it was mandatory but I was hoping to get a pass so I can get a good night's sleep and be healthy for our actual practices." Kurt coughed, adding to the illusion.

"I guess if you are really feeling sick it would be alright. It's really a bummer, Kurt, because the sleepovers are always so much fun! We play awesome games!" Wes said sympathetically, patting him on the back. David nodded.

"Yeah, I really don't feel good. I'm sad I can't sleep with you guys, maybe next time." The boys nodded and told Kurt that they hoped he felt better and to call him if he needed anything. Kurt walked off towards the stairs and as soon as he saw the boys round the corner, he ran back to join the girls in the closet and wait until all the boys had gone into the choir room to head back up the stairs to his room.

"We definitely need to catch up, Kurt. You said you and Blaine were friends... for now. He's obviously handsome and he is clearly interested in you, White boy. We haven't spent enough time together without Blaine. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to text you and explain he's clearly in love with you before you two get your heads out of your asses and get yourselves together." Mercedes had missed Kurt and was glad they finally had a chance to hang out. Maybe Blaine would join them and she could get them together as a couple and relieve herself of Kurt's constant stream of texts gushing about how great the guy was.

When the stream of boys had simmered down to none, the group proceeded up to Kurt's dorm room. Just as his door was closing, Nick came out of his room a few doors down and caught a glimpse of long, blonde hair that obviously didn't belong to the owner of the room. He set his bag down in front of Kurt's door and leaned up against it, cupping his ears and listening intently to see if he could hear any voices. _"Hummel, that piece of man is hot! Is he gay? I'd tap that." "Satan, shut it. Kurt's got dibs." "Okay, Man-hands, because you run the world... maybe in your dreams." _Those voices were definitely not Kurt. Kurt's voice may have been high, but he still sounded distinctly different from those voices. From _girls's _voices. Oh, what the council would say about this. Maybe he would tell Jeff too.


End file.
